


Told You

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Role Reversal [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Gender Role Reversal, Pegging (implied), Rimming, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack really shouldn’t make bets with Gina, it’s not good for his sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You

**Author's Note:**

> Woot, finally another one. This was made on New Years Day so I started the year with absolute smut. This series won't be completely porn, don't worry.  
> But most of it will.

Jack really shouldn’t make bets with Gina, it’s not good for his sanity, but no he just had to poke the lion.

It all started after he had his shower and was in the kitchen drinking his morning coffee and reveling in the pleasant soreness that was a reminder of last night. Gina came down not long after, kissing him good morning and puttering around the kitchen making tea and toast. Jack couldn’t help but grin every time she winced knowing that her night shirt was catching on to the scratches he made into her back.

“Need some salve for those?” he teased, leaning casually against the counter.

“I don’t know, can you walk without limping?” she countered.

Touché.

“That’s big talk for someone who got off on what was basically humping for you.”

“I didn’t see you complaining, in fact, you seemed quite content on your back with your legs spread.” She gave her tea a self-satisfied sip. “I didn’t even have to touch you during.”

There was no venom in the exchange, easy banter was one of the reasons why loved each other so much.

“As if. You worked me up so much beforehand I had no choice but to come untouched because you’re such an insufferable tease.”

“So you’re saying that I can’t make you come completely untouched? That I can’t make you lose it by just, let’s say, rimming you?” Her eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief and promise.

“Exactly.”

He really should keep his mouth shut. Now he’s sitting on the kitchen counter in only his bath robe, legs held open by elegant yet strong hands as he desperately rides a talented tongue.

It’s been five minutes and he’s already leaking precome and Gina seemed to be enjoying herself entirely too much, punctuating the air with groans and slurps that sound absolutely obscene. Jack went to touch his cock in a dire need of friction but soon felt it slapped away.

“Ah ah,” She tutted, pulling away from her prize for moment with a sucking kiss. “Come without touching. Remember?”

She proceeded to curl her tongue and breach him with wet little thrusts, spreading him wider with her hands in the hollows of his knees. Jack whimpered and gave up on any kind of composure; he rested his back against the cabinets behind him, grasping her inky black strands like a life line. He felt so open and exposed and wet.

He felt thumbs spread his cheeks and expose his pucker; he could practically feel Gina’s satisfaction as it squeezed around nothing, waiting to be filled. Apparently she felt merciful because she immediately filled him with two fingers, continually rubbing his prostate and licking the taut, stretched rim

Jack gave a shout, his toes curling as he pressed against those fingers urgently and was surprised by his own climax minutes later.

Gina stood up after she worked him through the aftershocks to embrace and shower him with gentle kisses, knowing his need for post coital affection. He returned the embrace gratefully, wrapping his legs around her for good measure. She trailed tender kisses from collar to ear to whisper:

“Told you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comments are welcome.


End file.
